1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to surge suppressors; and more specifically relate to circuitry for transient voltage surge suppressors.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,622 discloses a “transient voltage surge suppressor for an AC powerline comprises two semiconductor voltage limiting devices before a low pass LC filter and a third semiconductor voltage limiting device after the filter. The suppressor can be plugged into a 120 volt receptacle for protection of sensitive electronic equipment.”
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,394 discloses a “transient voltage surge suppressor for an AC powerline comprises two semiconductor voltage limiting devices before a low pass LC filter and a third semiconductor voltage limiting device after the filter. The suppressor can be plugged into a 120 volt receptacle for protection of sensitive electronic equipment.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,534 discloses a “transient voltage surge suppressor (100) for use in a single or poly-phase power distribution network to protect equipment supplied power from the network from damage caused by line surges or transients. A plurality of surge suppression assemblies (102A-102G) each of which includes a plurality of semiconductors (114) connected in parallel and a fuse wire (118) connected in series with each semiconductor. Each assembly is mounted on a separate circuit board (126A-126G). A fault detection circuit (104) in each assembly includes both a sensor (132A-132G) for sensing when a semiconductor in one of the surge suppression assemblies fails, or when a fuse wire in one of the assemblies clears, and a circuit (152) for providing a visual indication thereof. The fault detector is mounted on a separate circuit board (131). The respective circuit boards are installed in a module (120) with the one set of circuit boards on which the surge suppression assemblies are mounted being installed in one plane, and the circuit board on which the fault detector is mounted being installed perpendicular to them. A plasma suppression medium includes a sand and epoxy material for preventing spread of a plasma produced when a semiconductor fails or a fuse wire clears. The sand and epoxy material fill the module including the spaces between the circuit boards to prevent the spread of any plasma created due to semiconductor failure or fuse wire clearing.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,639 discloses a “fast acting disconnect system is incorporated with a transient voltage surge suppressor to protect the surge suppressor and the connected utilization equipment from power frequency overvoltages. A resettable circuit breaker permits reconnection after disconnecting the AC voltage source due to a power frequency overvoltage. The system is applicable to protect equipment connected to an AC source of voltage that has a phase conductor, a neutral conductor and a grounding conductor with surge suppressors connected to protect against transient voltage surges from phase-to-neutral, phase-to-ground and neutral-to-ground. The system protects against damage of the surge suppressor and the connected equipment from power frequency overvoltages as specified for testing by a recognized testing agency. A transient voltage surge of the greatest magnitude anticipated in the environment for which the system is designed will not cause a false disconnect operation. The system will respond to a power frequency overvoltage under conditions in which it is not energized prior to the application of the overvoltage.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,304,188 discloses a “modular surge suppression system for a traffic cabinet. The system comprising a surge suppression module and a modular adapter connected to the circuitry in the traffic cabinet. The modular adapter being configured to connect with the surge suppression module.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to an improved transient voltage surge suppressor.